


if we're talking body

by mayora



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayora/pseuds/mayora
Summary: Jinyoung really needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut, especially when pretty boys are around.





	if we're talking body

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Jinyoung raved to Jaebeom how beautiful the Chinese dude (he assumed because he spoke Mandarin with his friend) who was queuing in front of him. Little did they know that 'Chinese dude' understood everything.
> 
> Thanks for prompting! Hope you enjoy! ♡

“God, why did I wait so long to start this paper? I should’ve known better.” Jinyoung opens the door to the local campus coffee shop, pausing to inhale the smell of sweet caffeine.

“Beats me,” Jaebum shrugs. He’s used to Jinyoung complaining by now, especially about things that aren’t as big a deal as he thinks they are. “You still have a week to do the paper though. You’ll be fine.” 

“I could’ve had two weeks if I didn’t decide to binge all those movies…” 

Jaebum shrugs again. “That’s life, I guess. Now what do you want?” 

They both look up to the chalkboard behind the counter. 

“Oh!” Jaebum grins. “Youngjae, you’re working today?” He yells from across the room. 

“Jaebum-hyung! Hi! Jinyoung-hyung! Hi!” Youngjae waves from behind the counter he’s wiping down. 

They both wave hi back but not before Jinyoung elbows Jaebum in the side. “You idiot, you couldn’t have waited until we got to the counter?” 

“I couldn’t help it!” 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Wait in line first; I’ll go drop off my bag at a table.” 

Jaebum nods, stands dutifully in line, and pulls out his phone to scroll through Instagram. 

Jinyoung finds an empty table near the window and drops his bag on the armchair. 

He joins Jaebum in line and pulls out his phone to scroll through Twitter.

> “哥，你上次跟Bambam和Yugyeom点的披萨是什么口味？我一直在想那个芝士.”
> 
> “嗯，我真的不记得了，但我觉得这只是一个大烤肉披萨, extra pepperoni.”

_Oh, it sounds like Mandarin? They must be exchange students,_ Jinyoung thinks and looks up out of curiosity.

His heart stops for a second. In front of him is the most beautiful man Jinyoung’s ever seen. 

Mystery man is talking with his friend in hushed tones, and even though Jinyoung can only see his side profile, it’s the most beautiful side profile he’s ever seen in his life. The slope of his nose is gentle and his hair is swept up, a few strands falling across his forehead. When he smiles, Jinyoung sees sharp canines behind plush pink lips and Jinyoung has to remind himself to breathe. 

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung hisses and elbows Jaebum again. 

Jaebum jerks and almost drops his phone. “What?! I’m trying to watch something!” He glares at Jinyoung. 

“Not important. Look in front of you right now.” 

Jaebum looks. “Okay…? Just...two guys...speaking Mandarin, I guess?” 

“What do you mean, I guess? Have you suddenly gone blind? The one on the right...is an angel probably.” 

“Are you okay? Did you somehow trip and hit your head while you were by the window earlier?”

“No? I’m just stating the truth? He’s beautiful, wow...his jaw is so sharp.” 

“Should you be saying this while we’re right behind them?” 

“You said it yourself, they’re speaking Mandarin, so they can’t understand me. It’s fine.” Jinyoung huffs. “Plus, what if I never see him again after this? I may never encounter such a good-looking human being again in my life. Let me have this.”

Jaebum rakes his eyes over the stranger. “Yeah, he’s a good-looking guy, I guess.”

Jinyoung sighs. “For someone who’s so interested in the arts, I find your current lack of art appreciation very disappointing.” 

“What are you saying?”

“Look at him!” Jinyoung whisper-yells. “His skin looks so soft and supple. Like a baby’s. And his eyes are so round and doe-like... how is that even possible? Not to mention how incredibly nice his eyelashes are and how well they frame his eyes...and his cheekbones! Chiseled out of marble.” 

“Okay.” Jaebum says. “You need caffeine. A lot of it.”

The person Mystery Man is with snorts. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung freeze. They look at each other, panicked, but the two men in front of them continue their stream of Mandarin. 

“Maybe you should calm down a little.” Jaebum says. “Even if they can’t understand us, you are talking very animatedly. You’re probably freaking them out.” 

Mystery Man drops something by Jinyoung’s feet and Jinyoung flinches. Mystery Man turns around, and he and Jinyoung both bend down to pick it up. 

They gently bump into each other, and Jinyoung can’t stop apologizing. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” 

Their eyes meet, and Jinyoung sucks in a breath. The other’s eyes are sparkling. Jinyoung can’t tear himself away. Mystery Man nods and smiles at him, holding up the paper and waving it.

Jinyoung squeaks.

谢谢, Mystery Man says, then turns back around and stuffs the paper in his pocket.

“Here we go,” Jaebum sighs.

“Oh my _God!_” Jinyoung whisper-yells again, punching Jaebum in the arm. 

“Ow! Jinyoung! What was that for?!” 

“Jaebum...he talked to me...I didn’t even really do anything but he told me thank you. He really is an angel wow…”

“So he’s a nice guy. Cool. Good to know.” 

“His voice...his voice was so soft and gentle. Like a deer? Like the way deer move gracefully. But in a voice.” 

“That’s very articulate of you.” 

“Shut up. Anyway, even his voice is nice...and his eyes literally sparkled. He’s not real. He can’t be.” 

“He is standing right there in front of us.” 

“And wow, what a smile...I feel like he could ask me to do anything and I’d give it to him willingly.” 

“Not even going to touch that one.”

“Wow. I can’t believe someone this good-looking exists...too bad we can’t understand each other…”

“You’d date him?”

“Well, if we were able to communicate with each other...I’d consider it. But maybe it’s for the best. I doubt someone that good-looking has a good personality to match. I’ve learned that from personal experience.” Jinyoung glances at Jaebum. “No one is that perfect.” 

“Why did you look at me when you said that?”

“No reason,” Jinyoung replies. “But as it is, I’ll never see him again anyway. God, I can’t believe I kind of meet a man straight from my dreams and it turns out we can’t even talk to each other. Life is so cruel.” 

All too quickly, Mystery Man and friend arrive at the counter to order.

“Oh! Jackson-hyung! Mark-hyung! You’re here?” Youngjae smiles. 

Jinyoung’s eyes turn the size of saucers. 

“I think,” Jaebum starts, “life just got crueler.”

“Youngjae!” Mystery Man’s friend says. “Hi, it’s been so long. Sorry I couldn’t come earlier! How’s my favorite junior doing?”

“Just making coffee, making songs, and trying not to fail, the usual you know?” Youngjae says. “What about you?”

Jackson sighs. “Just trying to make history. The usual you know?” 

Youngjae laughs. “I see. What about you, Mark-hyung? I heard you got a new gaming rig?” 

“Yeah, I did. Been playing a lot of Battlegrounds and Fortnite on it. We should game together again sometime.” 

Jinyoung’s jaw drops. 

“Hey, you have a name for your mysterious angel guy now,” Jaebum says. 

The two men complete their order, exchanging promises to catch up soon with Youngjae, and step off to the side.

Mark turns around, looks right at Jinyoung, and grins. “Hi. I’m Mark. You can see me again after this. Wanna get dinner?” 

Jinyoung can’t hear anything past the rushing in his ears or the heat climbing up his neck and face. “W-what?” 

“Normally, I’d be a little creeped out by the...extensive descriptions of myself by a stranger, but you know Youngjae, and honestly, you’re kind of my type.”

Jinyoung gapes for one, two, three beats.

“I...I have to go, bye!” 

Before anyone can say anything, Jinyoung bolts out of the shop. 

“Jinyoung-hyung…?” Youngjae says, breaking the stunned silence between the four of them. 

“That idiot left his bag, ugh.” Jaebum looks over to the window. “Oh. He left his bag.” Jaebum strolls up to Jackson and Mark and stops in front of them. 

“Hey, kind of a weird way to meet but nice to meet you. I’m Jaebum.”

Jackson smiles widely. “I”m Jackson! Guess your friend that just left is Jinyoung?”

“You would be correct.” 

“Not gonna lie, it was really funny hearing him wax poetic about Mark. He wasn't subtle at all.”

Jaebum rubs the back of his neck. “I told him not to do while you guys were right there…sorry about that.”

“It was a little much, but he's cute. And he's 100% Mark’s type, isn't that right, Mark?”

Mark shrugs. “He is cute. He seemed really embarrassed though. Will he be okay?”

“He’ll be fine. I don't think he's embarrassed himself this badly in a long time but he’ll be fine,” Jaebum says. “It's probably worse since we all know Youngjae.”

“Guess he thinks that since you guys could run into each other again it’s even more embarrassing.” Youngjae says. 

“And him running out the store wasn't embarrassing?” 

“Jackson! Be nice.” Mark slaps him on the wrist. 

“Ow…betrayed by my own friend over a boy, the betrayal,” Jackson laments. Mark rolls his eyes.

“Mark-hyung, if you think Jinyoung is that cute, you should go deliver his bag to him! He did leave it here…and maybe you guys can talk things over?”

“My little Youngjae, all grown up and playing Cupid...brings a tear to my eye.” Jackson wipes away a nonexistent tear. 

Jaebum rubs his chin. “Actually, that's not a bad idea. If Youngjae likes you and is your friend, you can't be a bad person huh, Mark?”

“Thanks, I think.” Mark furrows his eyebrows. “Is that really such a good idea though?”

Jaebum's phone buzzes. “Ah, speak of the devil. ‘Bring my bag to the library, first floor by the computer lab.’ Well…Jinyoung can't run away from his problems forever. Some confrontation is good for him.”

“Guys, I’m glad we've decided to hook Mark and Jinyoung up but there is still a line.” Youngjae cuts in. “I gotta work! Now shoo! Good luck, Mark-hyung!”

The other three shuffle over to where Jinyoung's bag sits in the armchair. 

“Here,” Jaebum thrusts out the bag. “Be good to him or I will find out.”

Mark holds it in his hands, gingerly puts it over his shoulder. 

Jackson slaps Mark on the back. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

* * *

Jinyoung clutches at his head, running his fingers through his hair. 

“How could I be so careless…” Jinyoung lays his head down on the table. “First, I make a complete ass of myself in front of Jackson? and Mark? and then I go and forget my bag on top of it…universe, why? What did I do to deserve this?”

“Um, I have your bag?” 

Jinyoung whips his head up. 

“Oh my God.”

“Your friend, Jaebum?, told me to deliver this to you.” Mark slides the bag off his shoulder and places it on the table. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Jinyoung says under his breath.

“Sorry?” Mark tilts his head in confusion. Jinyoung rubs his hand down his face. 

“No, no, it’s nothing. I. I just.” Jinyoung sighs. “I’m really embarrassed about what happened earlier. I’m not even sure why you’re here...I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or creeped out.” Jinyoung sighs again. “I’ll just leave your life now.”

“Jinyoung, I asked you out to dinner. Why would I want you to leave?” 

Jinyoung gasps. “You know my name?” 

“Your friends told me,” Mark smiles. 

Jinyoung groans. “This day just keeps getting more and more embarrassing.” 

“Is it okay if I sit?” Mark asks. 

“Yeah, go right ahead. The library table doesn't belong exclusively to me anyway.”

Mark sits down, still smiling. 

“Jinyoung,” he says, and Jinyoung squeaks at the sound of Mark saying his name. “Yes, what you did at the coffee shop was kind of creepy and ordinarily, I wouldn’t ever want to be in that situation…”

“I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.” 

“Did you mean it? Everything you said?”

“When I was talking about how beautiful you are? I...I meant it. I don’t usually do that, I swear. I was just really taken aback by your beauty…” Jinyoung claps a hand over his mouth. “Oh my God, I did it again, I’m so sorry--”

Mark laughs, giggling in bursts so loud and clear, bent over at the waist. “You’re really cute, you know that? Really cute. But like I was saying...ordinarily what you did is really off-putting but you are my type...and if you weren’t kidding about me being the man of your dreams...well, here I am, able to communicate with you and everything.”

Jinyoung gapes at him. They sit in silence, the gentle lull of the library humming in the background. Mark is still smiling at him, content to sit in silence.

“You’re taking this really well for someone who said this kind of situation normally turns them off,” Jinyoung says, after two beats too long. 

“You’re really cute,” Mark admits. “And Jaebum and Youngjae assured me that you were not always like that and that this was worth taking a chance on. I’m more surprised you didn’t get up and leave immediately.” 

“Why would I?” 

“Given your reaction at the coffee shop earlier, it wouldn’t be surprising.. Also, I’m still practically a stranger who just turned up at the library with your bag.” 

“Oh. That’s true.” Jinyoung looks at his messenger bag splayed on the table between them. “Some friends Jaebum and Youngjae are, giving out my personal belongings and whereabouts like that.”

“I can leave if this is making you uncomfortable...” Mark starts to get up, but Jinyoung yells out “no!” and Mark slowly plops back down. 

They sit in silence again, their eyes locked. 

“I...ah well, this is just life, isn’t it? Things like this can happen too...it would be a funny story to tell people later on if we do end up dating…”

“Is that a yes to dinner?” Mark asks. “Or at least drinks, maybe not at a coffee shop? My offer still stands.”

Jinyoung looks over Mark's face. His body is tense, like he's nervous too, but there’s a glimmer of something in his eyes. 

Jinyoung smiles, and Mark's whole being lights up. “Yeah. Let's get dinner.”

* * *

“Did you guys hear back from Mark or Jinyoung? It's been a while now…” Youngjae calls from the counter. 

Jaebum and Jackson look up from where they were hunched over Jaebum's laptop. 

“Mark hasn't texted me anything. What about you, Jaebum?”

“Oh. Jinyoung texted me.”

They walk over to the counter to show Youngjae. 

“It's a picture of Mark doing a peace sign! And…something in Chinese? What does it say?” 

Jackson bursts out laughing. “‘吃屎 Im Jaebum?’ It means _eat shit, Im Jaebum!_”

* * *

“Is this how our relationship starts? With me teaching you swear words in Chinese?”

“I could teach you swear words in Korean in return, if you don't know them already.”

Mark laughs. “I can teach you swear words in English too.”

“Woah, seriously? How many languages do you know?”

“Thinking about picking up another language…”

“Hm?”

“The language of love, maybe?”

Jinyoung stares at him, mouth open and no reply. 

Mark laughs his heart-fluttering, smile-inducing laugh again and Jinyoung can't help laughing along.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out footnotes so the sentences Jackson and Mark say to each other are roughly:
> 
> "Hey, what was that pizza we got last time with Bambam and Yugyeom? I've been thinking about that cheese."
> 
> "Well, I don't really remember, but I think it was just a large grilled meat pizza with extra pepperoni."
> 
> Shout out to [youngadultfriction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngadultfriction/pseuds/youngadultfriction) for helping me out with the Chinese! And thank you to the mods for all your hard work in organizing this fest. ♡ Whoever the prompter was, hope you enjoyed this silly little fic. Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. ♡


End file.
